Pokemon the Natoinal region
by Munchlax The dragon master
Summary: Ash,Brock May and Max travel to the national region to meet new friends, more contest and of couse a new Poke'mon league with a twist.PLEASE R&R Note: please go easy frist atempt at a Poke'mon fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: This fanfiction is based on the anime NOT the game so please remeber this for when you are reading in case something that happens in the anime but not in the game comes up! **

**The National region.**

**The New Ally.**

**Ash awoke on the morning after he had arrived back at pallet town. Brock, May and Max were waiting for him. They were going to Oak's lab, he had to tell them news.**

**Later...**

**"The National region?" asked Ash.**

**"Yes, the National region, it's having a National league lots of trainers go to compete there after they collect all 12 badges, it also has alot of Poke'mon contests," explianed Prof. Oak.**

**"Sounds Great," said Ash and May.**

**"Plus Ash I wondered if I could ask you to take the GS ball to Prof. Parker in Amber town?" Prof. Oak.**

**"Sure," said Ash.**

**"Gs ball?" said Max.**

**"How did you get it back from Kurt?" asked Brock.**

**"Well Gary went and got it," said Prof. Oak.**

**The next morning...**

**"Come on mom I need to go," said Ash.**

**"Just finishing your bag," she said.**

**"Shouldn't you be doing that?" asked May.**

**"Uh..," replied Ash. His mom came out of the house and gave him his bag."Thanks mom."**

**"I'll miss you ," she replied.**

**"Bye," said Ash.**

**"Thanks for having us" said Brock.**

**"Thanks," said May and Max. They all left.**

**Later...**

**"Brock how much longer until we get to the ferry?" asked May.**

**"Well the ferry port should be somewhere(He looked round) ,there that's the ferry port," replied Brock. The all ran over to it. There was a man outside in a box.**

**"Excuse me is this where we take the ferry to get to Amber town?" Max asked the man.**

**"Yeah, but the ferry won't be arrving for 15 minutes," he replied.**

**"What should we do now?" asked Max. Suddenly there was a rustle behind them.**

**"What was that?" asked Ash.**

**"Whatever it was it's in that tree," replied Brock.**

**"I know go Munchlax," said May as she threw a poke'ball. "Munchlax use headbutt on that tree," Munchlax lowered his head and hit the tree.**

**"Ow," said a boy as he fell out of the tree.**

**"Woah, who are you?" asked Max.**

**"Oh hi I'm Nathan and who are you?" asked Nathan.**

**"I'm Brock, this is Ash, that's May and that's Max," said Brock.**

**"Now I just got one question did anyone get the licence of that Munhclax?" he said then he fell to the ground.**

**"Are you ok?" asked Ash.**

**"Yeah except I landed on my head," replied Nathan.**

**"I'm sorry that was my Munchlax we wonder what was in that tree so that's why I had Munchlax headbutt the tree," said May.**

**"It's all right I'll ok in a minute or 2," said Nathan.**

**"So what were you doing in that tree?" asked Brock.**

**"I like climbing trees it's fun," replied Nathan getting up. "Now I got a real question why is your Pikachu not in it's poke'ball?"**

**"Because Pikachu does'nt like poke'balls," replied Ash.**

**"Pika pi," said Pikachu.**

**"So Nathan are you a trainer too?" asked Brock.**

**"Yeah but I've only just started I got a Totodile and a Munchlax I don't know how I found it but I did," said Nathan."I don't travel much I don't like to travel by myself," Just then the Ferry came in.**

**"Well we need to go," said Max.**

**"Nathan, do you want to come with us?" asked Ash.**

**"Sure," said Nathan. Then they all got onto the ferry.**

**Later...**

**"Hey look there's Amber town," said Max.**

**"Nearly there," said Ash.**

**"Excuse I think you should hand over your Pikachu," said a voice. They all looked behind them.**

**"Team rocket!"they all said except Nathan.**

**"Prepare for trouble,  
And Make it double!  
To protect the world from devastaion,  
To unite all people within our nation,  
To denounce the evil of truth and love,  
To extend our reach to the stars of above,  
Jessie!  
James!  
Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!  
Surrender now or prepare to fight!  
Meowth, Thats Right," said Team Rocket. **

**"Team Rocket, a talking Meowth, a motto, are these boat performers?" asked Nathan. **

**"No their theives," said May.**

**"Oh look there's another twerp," said Jessie.**

**"What did you call me you old hag?" asked Nathan.**

**"Did... he...your gonna pay for that," said Jessie.**

**"Go Serviper," said Jessie as she threw her poke'ball.**

**"Go Cacnea," said James as he threw his. Cacnea atacked James"Get of me,"**

**"Go Corphish," said Ash.**

**"Go Bonsly," said Brock.**

**"Go Combusken," said May.**

**"Go Munchlax," said Nathan. **

**"Serviper use poison tail on Munchlax," said Jessie.**

**"Munchlax dodge and use mega punch," said Nathan. Munchlax dodge and use mega pucnh **

**and knocked Serviper into the wall.**

**"Combusken use fire spin on Cacnea," said May.**

**"Cacnea use pinmissle," said James. Combusken's firespin burnt through Cancnea's pinmissle **

**and burnt Cacnea.**

**"Corphish bubblebeam on Serviper," said Ash.**

**"Bonsly rockslide on Cacnea," said Brock. Serviper and Cacnea landed on Jessie, James and Meowth.**

**"Pikachu finish them with Thunderbolt," said Ash. Team Rocket flew into the air.**

**"We're blasting off again," they all said.**

**"Woah," said Nathan.**

**"Corphish," said Corphish as it went up to Munchlax. He used bubblebeam on him. Nathan ran **

**and moved Munchlax out of Corphish's way. Then he used bubbled beam on Nathan.**

**"I don't think Corphish likes us," said Nathan.**

**"Oh that Corphish's way to say hello," said Ash.**

**"Oh," said Nathan.**

**To be continued...**


	2. Blame game

**The framing game.**

**"We're finally here," said Ash.**

**"Yeah it's farther than it looks," said May.**

**"Let's go to the lab," said Max.**

**"Woah What's the rush?" asked Brock.**

**"I want to find out about the Gs ball that Prof. Oak gave Ash I mean, it must be special if he can't send it with the transporter," said Max.**

**At the lab...**

**"Hello you must be Ash, Brock, May, Max and...," said Prof. Parker.**

**"Nathan," said Ash.**

**"Prof. Oak only said you 4 were coming," said Prof. Parker.**

**"Yeah we met him while waiting for the ferry," said May.**

**"Oh well come in," said Prof. Parker. He lead them to the living room."Sit down, so Ash do you have the Gs ball?" asked Prof. Parker.**

**"Yeah here it is," replied Ash as he got it out of his bag.**

**"Proffesser may I ask you a question, Why is that Gs ball so speical?" asked Max.**

**"Well Max, nobody knows what the secret of the Gs ball is no one can get it open so I'm going to examine it," replied Prof. Parker.**

**"Could you come back later and I might be able tell you more about it?" asked Prof. Parker.**

**"Sure," they all said.**

**"Anyway I need to go sign up for the National league," said Ash.**

**"Me too," said Nathan.**

**"Your signing up too?" asked May.**

**"Yeah," replied Nathan.**

**"I also thought of entering Pok'emon contest," said Brock.**

**At the Poke'mon center...**

**"Ok you two are now signed up for the National league," said Nurse Joy.**

**"Thank you ," Ash and Nathan said.**

**"Now that's over with Nurse joy how about a date sometime?" asked Brock.**

**"Come on," said Max pulling him away. They then went back to the lab.**

**"Hello again," said Prof. Parker.**

**"Prof. did you find anything about the Gs ball?" asked Max.**

**"Yeah I'll show you," replied Prof. Parker.**

**Meanwhile...**

**"So the twerps are with that Prof. Parker,' said Jessie. There was a noise. They looked behind them it was a Butterfree and it was eat their food.**

**"Hey go away," said James but it carried on eating. He lobbed a poke'ball at it and caught it."OOOHHH it nearly ate all of it,"**

**"For get about it I just thought of a plan to get Pikachu and it's all to do with that Butterfree," said Meowth.**

**Meanwhile...**

**"You have to take it to a shrine in Shining town," said Prof. Parker.**

**"What will happen?" asked Nathan.**

**"When it's placed in the shrine it will open and set a Poke'mon free from the ball," He replied. He handed ash they Gs ball."Before you go I have to give you all these,"**

**"What are they?" asked May**

**"They are Poke'mon digital assitants a.k.a PDA's," replied Prof. Parker."Now you can keep in touch with me, and If you get separted you can find each other,"**

**"We better get going," said Ash. They left and finally got into route 184.**

**That night...**

**"Ash face it we're lost," said Nathan.**

**"No we'll be there in a minute," Ash said**

**"You said that 2 hours ago I'm tired," said May.**

**"Max use your poke'navi," said Ash.**

**"For the 400 time it's not working this far in the forest," said Max.**

**"Maybe we should just set up camp and contiue in the morning," said Brock.**

**"Guess your right," said Ash.**

**The Next morning...**

**May woke up and looked in the mirror.**

**"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH," she screamed. Ash, Brock and Max woke up.**

**"What's wrong May?" asked Brock.**

**"Who did this?" she asked pointing to her top lip. The three started to laugh. **

**"Who drew this mustache on me?" asked May.**

**"Not me," said Ash.**

**"Me nethier," said Brock.**

**"Don't look at me," said Max.**

**"There's only one suspect and when he wakes up I'm gonna kill him," said May.**

**"Hey where's the Navi gone?" asked Max.**

**"And where's my bag's gone?" asked Ash. **

**"And my pokeballs have gone out of my bag," said Brock.**

**"Pika, pi," said Pikachu.**

**"Pikachu did you find our stuff?" asked Ash. They walked over to Pikachu who was by Nathan. There was all the stuff. Ash's bag, Brock's poke'balls, Max's navi and the marker to draw on May. Then Nathan woke up.**

**"May what's that on your face?" asked Nathan as he started to laugh. **

**"Very funny, I'm giving you 5 seconds head start to run 5..." said May.**

**"But why?" asked Nathan.**

**"4..." said May.**

**"But.." said Nathan.**

**"3..." said May. Nathan got up and ran as fast as he could."2..1" she then chased.**

**A few moments later...**

**"Finally you stop chasing me for reasons I don't know," said Nathan.**

**"You know why because you did this," said May.**

**"You took my bag," said Ash.**

**"My navi," said Max.**

**"My Poke'balls," said Brock.**

**"No I didn't," said Nathan.**

**"All of that stuff was by you when you woke up," said Brock.**

**"Also you are the only person who hasn't any thing taken or somthing bad happen to you," said Max.**

**"Fine I don't need this," said Nathan get up and getting all his stuff.**

**"Where are you going?" they all asked.**

**"For a walk while you all calm down," replied Nathan as he walked away. He walked down a long path. After awhile he looked back and couldn't see them. The somthing came out of the bushes.**

**"Prepare for trouble,  
And Make it double!  
To protect the world from devastaion,  
To unite all people within our nation,  
To denounce the evil of truth and love,  
To extend our reach to the stars of above,  
Jessie!  
James!  
Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!  
Surrender now or prepare to fight!  
Meowth, Thats Right," said Team Rocket. **

**"Team Rocket," said Nathan.**

**"Go Butterfree," said James."sleep powder,"**

**"Go... Munch...lax," said Nathan as he fell a sleep.**

**Meanwhile...**

**"He's the one who needs calming down," said May.**

**"Got that right," said Max.**

**"Don't worry about him for now let's just have breakfast," said Brock. He reached into his bag. "What is this?" Brock pulled a load of fur out of his bag.**

**"Hey that looks like Meowth's fur," said Max.**

**Meanwhile...**

**"Hey I wonder if we can find somthing in his bag," said a voice.**

**"Quite you wake him up before we steal somthing," said another. Nathan woke up he was tied up."Great Meowth I told you,"**

**"Sorry Jessie," said Meowth.**

**"Hey what's this?" asked Jessie.**

**"Dunno," relplied James and Meowth.**

**"Hey kid what's this?" asked Meowth.**

**"First I have a name, Nathan and 2nd give me a reason why I should tell you," said Nathan.**

**"You'll tell us or else," said Jessie.**

**"Or else what?" said Nathan.**

**"Meowth," said James. Meowth went over to Nathan and scatched him.**

**"OOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWW," He said.**

**"Want more," said Meowth."Tell us,"**

**"Ok it's a PDA," said Nathan.**

**"Hey that means we can send a message to your twerp friends and speed up our original plan," said James. **

**Meanwhile...**

**"So your saying all the time we've been blaming Nathan, it was Team Rocket who framed him," said Max.**

**"Yeah," said Brock. Then there was a "bbbbbbbbbbbrrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeepppppppppp".**

**"Hey that's my PDA," said Ash. He got it out and looked at it and read it out:**

**Ash,**

**Team Rocket have captured me and put me in a abandoned shed and are now out looking for all of you,**

**Nathan.**

**"Lets go find him," said May. They all went down the same path Nathan went down. Then Team Rocket jumped out at them.**

**"Prepare for trouble...,"said Jessie.**

**"Hey we did that already," said Meowth.**

**"Team Rocket," They all said.**

**"Go Butterfree," said James."Stunspore,"**

**"Go Pikachu," said Ash.**

**"Hey I can't move," said May.**

**"I nethier can I," said Ash.**

**"And us," said Brock and Max.**

**"Pika,Pi," said Pikachu.**

**Later...**

**"Oh you set us up didn't you," said May.**

**"No Team Rocket used my PDA do you think I could write a message like this?" asked Nathan.**

**"look forget that now," said Brock. James walk over to Ash and grabbed Pikachu. Then they left and went in there baloon.**

**"We got to get Pikachu," said Ash.  
**

**"Then go, why didn't you stop him in the frist place?" asked Nathan.**

**"Because we're Paralyzed," replied Ash.**

**"Oh I got some paralyzeheals in my bag," said Nathan."I know I try to reach my poke'balls,"**

**"What's Munchlax Gonna do?" asked Max.**

**"Not Munchlax, but Totodile," replied Nathan. Nathan reach the poke'ball and threw it."Totodile use bite on the ropes," Totodile bit through the ropes. Nathan got up and got out the paralyzeheal and gave the all one.**

**"Finally we can move again," said May.**

**"Alright let's go find Pikachu," said Ash. Then went out "Go Swellow, go find Team Rocket,"**

**Later...**

**"Swell," said Swellow as it flew back.**

**"Did you find them Swellow?" asked Ash.**

**"Swell," replied Swellow. The followed Swellow to a part in the forest where Team Rocket were.**

**"Give me back Pikachu Team Rocket," said Ash.**

**"Forget it," said James. The got in to their balloon as it took off.**

**"So long suckers," said Jessie. The were now a bove the forest.**

**"Now time to steel the rest of you Poke'mon," said Meowth. He got out a machine, that came out of the bottom of the balloon, then he turned on and sucked their poke'balls. Then Totodile started to get picked up by the machine.**

**"Hey," said Nathan. He grabbed Totodile and they both got suck up to the machine. Then it turned off.**

**"Why did you turn it off?" asked Jessie.**

**"I didn't it's stuck," replied Meowth.**

**"Then go fix it," said James. Meowth opened a box which was the storage box for the poke'balls but the only things there were Nathan and Totodile.**

**"What happened to the poke'balls?" asked Meowth. Then Nathan got out.**

**"Totodile bite James and get Pikachu," said Nathan.**

**"Totodile," said Totodile. He bit Jame's hand and James droped Pikachu's cage.Totodile grbbed it and took it to Nathan. Nathan opened the cage Pikachu came out. He gave Pikachu paralyzeheal.**

**"Pikachu Thunder," said Ash. Then the balloon exploded.**

**"We're blasting of again," said Team Rocket as the flew away. Nathan was fallingback into the forest.**

**"Are you ok Pikachu?" asked Nathan.**

**"Pika," replied Pikachu.**

**"How about you Totodile?" asked Nathan.**

**"Totodile," said Totodile.**

**"Woah isn't that a bit high to make a safe landing?" asked Max.**

**"Isn't there anything we can do?" asked May.**

**"Yes Max, no May," replied Brock. Then Sunddenly Nathan stop in mid-air.**

**"Huh?" said Nathan. Then he slowly got lowered and landed on the ground.**

**"What happened?" they all asked.**

**"Not sure," said Nathan. "Now what happened earlier?"**

**"Earlier?" asked Ash.**

**"You know when May chased my about the mustache and your bag, Max's Navia and Brock's pokeballs, remeber?" asked Nathan.**

**"Oh yeah it was Team Rocket, they framed you," replied May. "Oh how did they get your PDA?"**

**"They had their Butterfree put me to sleep with sleep powder and took it out of my bag," replied Nathan.**

**"Oh by the way I got all of our poke'balls in my bag," said Nathan. They all went over to him and got their poke'balls."Return Totodile,"**

**"So Max is the navi working now?" asked Ash.**

**"Yeah, we need to go through thoose trees and we'll be at Lanzer city," replied Max.**

**"Alright Lanzer city here we come," said Ash.**

**To be continued... **


	3. 2 badges1 battle

**2 badges- 1 battle**

**"So finally Lanzer city," said Ash.**

**"Yeah I thought you got us completely in circles last night," said Brock.**

**"Yeah we spent 8 hours last night trying to get here," said May. **

**"Don't be too hard on Ash," said Max.**

**"Thank you," said Ash.**

**"Yeah it's not his fault he's the best at getting lost," said Nathan.**

**"Thanks alot," said Ash sarcasticaly.**

**"That's Ok," They all said.**

**"Anyway I can't wait to get to the gym for my battle," said Ash.**

**"Same here," said Nathan.**

**"Yeah but, can we go to the Poke'mon center first?" asked May.**

**"Yeah," said Ash. **

**Later...**

**"That has got to make you sick," said Nathan Looking at Ash.**

**"We try not to look at him," said May.**

**"Ok ," said Nathan. They we're eating breakfast at the Poke'mon center. "Ok now I have lost my appatite, I think I'll go outside try and teach Totodile Icebeam I have been for ages he nearly has it,"**

**"Ok, just don't forget about the match," said Ash. Nathan then left. **

**"So Ash what's your stratagey gonna be for the battle?" asked Brock.**

**"I haven't thought about it, do you know what tye the gym leader uses?" asked Ash.**

**"I think he uses dragon types," said Brock.**

**"Dragon, maybe I could get Prof. Oak to send me Glalie," said Ash.**

**A few moments later...**

**"Ok Ash Glalie should be on it's way," said Prof. Oak.**

**"Thanks Glalie's right here," said Ash. Then Nathan came up to them.**

**"Who's this?" asked Prof. Oak.**

**"I'm Nathan," said Nathan.**

**"We found him when we were waiting for the ferry," said May.**

**"Hi Nathan nice to meet you, I'm Prof. Oak," said Prof. Oak.**

**"Hi," said Nathan. **

**"Anyway we better get go me and Nathan have go to challange the gym leader to a battle," said Ash.**

**"Ok see you soon Ash," said Prof. Oak.**

**"See you soon," said Ash. He hung up the video phone.**

**"Shall we go then?" asked Max.**

**"Yeah," said Nathan and Ash.**

**Later...**

**"Here we are the gym," said Ash."Are you ready Nathan?"**

**"Well I'm nervous, but ready," replied Nathan. They the went in to the gym. It was dark. A light turned on.**

**"Welcome to the Lanser town gym," said a voice. A man came out of a door the otherside of the gym.**

**"Lance," said Ash.**

**"Ash what are you doing here?" asked Lance.**

**"Me and Nathan have come to challange the gym leader to a battle," replied Ash. "What are you doing here?"**

**"I am the gym leader and I accept your challange," replied Lance.**

**"Your the gym leader?" asked Ash.**

**"Yeah," replied Lance. Then a stadium came from out if the ground. "Ok get on the pad," Ash got onto it."What about your Partner?" **

**"What do you mean partner?" asked Ash.**

**"Didn't nurse joy tell you when you signed up?" asked Lance.**

**"No," replied Ash.**

**"Well the National league is a tagteam," said Lance.**

**"So I've got to battle with Ash?" asked Nathan.**

**"That's right," said Lance. Nathan then got on the pad and the pad went to the top of the stand.**

**"Ok this will be a 2 on 2 battle,"**

**"Go Totodile," said Nathan.**

**"Go Glalie," said Ash.**

**"Go Dragonite and Gyardos," said Lance. **

**"Woah I thought Gyardos were blue," said Nathan.**

**"They are, it's a modified Gyardos," said Ash.**

**"Let the battle begin," **

**Meanwhile...**

**"So the twerps are challangeing the gym leader to a battle," said Meowth.**

**"Yeah but why are 2 of the twerps battling?" asked Jessie**

**"I think it's because that the National league is a tagteam," said James.**

**"Hey I know how a bout we dig a tunnel and sneak under the stadium and steal all of their Poke'mon," said Meowth.**

**At the gym...**

**"Glaie use Icebeam on Dragonite," said Ash. Glalie used Icebeam and hit Dragonite. Dragonite flinched for a second.**

**"Woah that's a strong Dragonite," said Max.**

**"Dragonite Hyperbeam on Glalie, Gyardos use Hydropump on Totodile," said Lance. Both attacks were direct hits.**

**"Toto," said Totodile.**

**"Gla," said Glalie.**

**"Are you ok Glalie?" asked Ash. Glalie got up and answered with" Glalie,"**

**"You too Totodile?" asked Nathan. Totodile got up and started to dance ."Good,"**

**"This isn't working that Dragonite and Gyardos are to powerful to take down alone," said Ash.**

**"We need to team up to take them down," said Nathan.**

**"Dragonite one more hyperbeam," said Lance. Dragonite fired hyperbeam. **

**"Totodile freeze that hyperbeam with Icebeam," said Nathan. Totodile used Icebeam and froze hyperbeam and saved Glalie.**

**"Thanks," said Ash.**

**"Nathan has done some serious training to get a Icebeam to work like that," said Brock.**

**"We need to attack together," said Ash.**

**"Ok," said Nathan.**

**"Now use Icebeam on Dragonite," they said together. Glalie and Totodile both used Icebeam on Dragonite. Dragonite froze.**

**"Dragonite return," said Lance."Gyardos use Hydropump on Totodile," **

**"Glalie Icywind," said Ash. Glalie froze Hydropump.**

**"Thanks," said Nathan.**

**"Doubleteam," they both said.**

**"Wait your Totodile knows double team?" asked Ash.**

**"Yeah I taught it," said Nathan. Then they both used doubleteam around Gyardos. The were spinning around Gyardos. Gyardos looked around getting confused.**

**"Now use bite," they both said. Then all the Glalie and Totodile bit Gyardos.**

**"Gyardos shake them off," said Lance. Gyardos shook off a couple of the clones but, then it fainted. Glalie and Totodile came back in to one and went back to their side of the stadium.**

**"Return Gyardos," said Lance."Well looks like you won guys," **

**"Return Totodile," said Nathan.**

**"Return Glalie," said Ash. Then Glalie moved out of the way. "Retrun," He missed again then Glalie came over to the stand. "Glalie why won't you get into your poke'ball," then Glalie use Icebeam on Nathan and Ash.**

**"Is this the way all your Poke'mon say hello to new trainers?" asked Nathan.**

**"Well sort of he likes to do this to me and he also says hello like this," replied Ash.**

**"Combusken come on out," said May. "Use Firespin to free them from the ice," Combusken use Firespin on the ice and set them free. They the came down from the stand they were covered in ashes.**

**"Well at least we can move now," said Nathan. They then fell to the ground. Glalie started to laugh. **

**"Return Glalie," said Ash as they both got back up.**

**"Now Ash and Nathan I have your Ragebadges right here," said Lance. He handed them their Badges.**

**"Do we need 2 badges?" asked Nathan.**

**" Yes you both need a set to enter," replied Lance.**

**"So they need a set each to enter as a team," said Brock.**

**"Yeah," said Lance. **

**Later outside of the gym...**

**"So the next gym is in Rainbow city," said Lance.**

**"So that's where we're heading next," said Ash.**

**"No Ash now it's our turn to goto Shorewave city to enter the Pok'emon contest," said May.**

**"Our?" asked Ash.**

**"Yeah remember I'm gonna do the contest too ," replied Brock.**

**"Oh yeah," said Ash."Well Lance, we need to get going," **

**"Ok Ash , I hope you and Nathan do well at the natoinal league, and I hope Brock and May do well in your contest," said Lance.**

**"Thanks," they all said.**

**"And Max just try not to let them get lost," said Lance.**

**"Ok," said Max.**

**"Are you ready to go Pikachu?" asked Ash.**

**"Pika, pi," said Pikachu.**

**"Are you ready to go guys?" asked Ash.**

**"Yeah," they all said.**

**Later...**

**"Meowth are we there yet we've benn digging for hours?" asked Jessie.**

**"Yeah we should be right underneath the stadium," said Meowth. They started digging up.**

**Meanwhile...**

**"So I finally got my 1st badge," said Nathan.**

**"Will you 2 stop going on about thoose badges it annoying now," said May.**

**"Well it's ok for Nathan, but Ash has had badges before," said Max. Then Nathan's Munchlax came out of it's poke'ball. Followed by May's.**

**"Munchlax," they both said.**

**Meanwhile...**

**"Finally hand over all your ... Poke'mon," said Meowth as the put their heads out of the hole.**

**"Hey where are the twerps?" asked Jessie. **

**"Right behind you," replied James. Then Ash stood on their heads then Brock, then May, then Max then Nathan then the to Munchlaxs. Then Team Rocket fell back into the hole.**

**"Don't we ever get a break?" asked Jessie.**

**"Apparently not," replied Meowth.**

**To be continued... **


	4. Illusion forest

**Illusoin forest**

**"Woah, this forest gives me the creeps," said May.**

**"Ahh is May scared of a dark forest?" asked Ash. Then there was a Hoothoot call."What was that?"**

**"Ahh is Ash scared Now," said May.**

**"Munchlax," said Munchlax as it came out of Nathan's poke'ball.**

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" they all screamed.**

**"Muchlax don't do that you scared all of us," said Nathan.**

**"Munchlax," said May's Munchlax as it came out of the Poke'ball.**

**"AAHHHHHHHHHHH," the all screamed.**

**"Bonsly," said Bonsly as he came out.**

**"AAHHHHHHHHHH!" they screamed.**

**"OK now it's annoying and not scary," said Max.**

**"Glalie," said Glalie.**

**"AAAHHH!" the all screamed again.**

**"Maybe you were wrong," said Brock. All the Poke'mon laughed at their trainers.**

**"Return," they all said. **

**"Hahaha you should of seen yourselves," said a voice.**

**"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH," they screamed once more.**

**"Hahaha, see you get starteld so easily," said the voice. A person came out of the dark.**

**"Gary," said Ash.**

**"Who's Gary?" asked May, Max and Nathan.**

**"Ash's rival," replied Brock.**

**"Nice to see you too Ashy-boy and Brock," said Gary. "And you must be May, Max and Nathan, my grampa told me all about you 3," **

**"So Gary what are you doing here?" asked Ash.**

**"I'm here to try and find out why this forest has all the illosions that peolple see," replied Gary.**

**"Maybe we could help you," said Ash.**

**"Thanks but why would I need all of you losers?" asked Gary.**

**"Hey," they all said. Gary then walked into the forest laughing.**

**"Who are you calling a loser," said Nathan.**

**"You lot of course," said Gary disappearing in the dark.**

**"Glalie," said Glalie as it came out.**

**"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" they all screamed.**

**"Stop that," said Ash. Glalie laughed. "Return,"**

**"Now I definintly don't like this place," said May.**

**"Why?" asked Max.**

**"Because it's the Illusion forest that means it could be scary," replied May.**

**"Don't worry May we'll be out of this forest before you know it," said Ash.**

**3 hours later...**

**"Ash your getting us lost again," said Nathan.**

**"Why don't we use the Poke'navi," said Ash. Max got out the poke'navi.**

**"Well I got good news and bad news, the good news is the navi is working," said Max**

**"Yeah," they all said.**

**"Wait and the bads news," said May.**

**"They navi is on the blink," said Max.**

**"I thoght you said it was working," said Brock.**

**"Yeah but it keep changing were we are," said Max.**

**"Oh," they all sighed.**

**"Now what?" asked Brock.**

**"Just gonna have to carry on," said Ash. Then there was a noise.**

**"What was that?" asked Max. Then there was a laugh.**

**"RUN!" said Nathan. They all ran they then came to a tree. The tree looked like it had a scary face on it.**

**"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" they all screamed. They ran in a diffrent direction and found another one just like the first.**

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" they screamed again.**

**"Glalie" said Glalie as it came out again.**

**"Munchlax," said the 2 Munchlaxs.**

**"Bonsly," said Bonsly.**

**"Ok guys, that isn't working any more," said Ash. The Poke'on looked down in dissapointment.**

**"Combusken go, use firespin to light up the area," said May. They looked around it was jut an illusion.**

**"That explains everything." said Ash.**

**"Pika, pi," said Pikachu. Nathan's Munchlax looked at Pikachu and thought for a moment. He then went over to Nathan. He then pulled at Nathan's arm.**

**"What's wrong Munchlax?" asked Nathan. Munchlax pointed to Pkachu."Yeah Pikachu," Munchlax tried to show the fact that Pikachu doesn't have to go into it's poke'ball.**

**Minutes later...**

**"What Munchlax?" asked Nathan. Munchlax went and spoke to Pikachu then they both came over.**

**Later...**

**"Oh so you want to be like Pikachu and not go back into your poke'ball," said Nathan.**

**"Munchlax," said Munchlax.**

**"Ok then," said Nathan.**

**"Return Glalie," said Ash.**

**"Return Bonsly," replied Brock.**

**"Return Munchlax," said May.**

**"Now that that's overwith which way should we go now?" asked Max.**

**"You're not going anywhere twerps," said a voice.**

**"Huh?" the all said.**

**"Prepare for trouble,  
And Make it double!  
To protect the world from devastaion,  
To unite all people within our nation,  
To denounce the evil of truth and love,  
To extend our reach to the stars of above,  
Jessie!  
James!  
Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!  
Surrender now or prepare to fight!  
Meowth, Thats Right," said Team Rocket. **

**"Team Rocket!" they all said. Then the area went pitch black.**

**"It's another illusion," said Brock.**

**"Quick lets catch Pikachu," said Meowth.**

**"I've got Pikachu," said Jessie, James and Meowth not hearing the others they all then ranaway.**

**"Go Combusken," said May "firespin," Then Combusken used firespin and lit the area up. May looked around. "Pikachu? I thought Team Rocket got you,"**

**"Hey Ash , Max and Nathan have gone," said Brock.**

**"Munchlax," said Munchlax. He headed into the woods.**

**"Do you think he can sense Nathan?" asked May.**

**"That or he can smell food," replied Brock. Then Pikachu also went with Munchlax. "I think your right Pikachu can sense Ash so," they then followed.**

**Meanwhile...**

**"Hey why do you to have full sacks too?" asked Jessie.**

**"I caught Pikachu," said James.**

**" No I did," said Meowth.**

**"No me," said Jessie. They then emptied their sacks.**

**"Hey what happened?" asked Max. **

**"Hey none of us got Pikachu we just got 3 twerps," said Meowth.**

**"Team Rocket," said A voice behind them. They all looked back. There was a trainer.**

**"Go Charmander, use flamethrower," said the tranier. Charmander used flamethower at Team Rocket ran of with fire in their hair and tail(Meowth).**

**"We're running off again," said Team Rocket.**

**"Ash, Max, Nathan are you alright... where's Team Rocket?" asked May.**

**"This kid got rid of them," replied Max.**

**"Who are you?" asked May.**

**"Anthony," said the Trainer.**

**"Hi I my name's Ash," said Ash.**

**"I'm May," said May.**

**"I'm Max,"said Max.**

**"I'm Brock," said Brock.**

**"I'm Nathan," said Nathan.**

**"Hi," said Anthony. "Hey would it be possible for me to join you lot because it seemed that you know Team Rocket alot because I need to get revenge on them for trying to steal my Poke'mon,"**

**"Sure," said Ash.**

**"So you got another loser with you," said a voice. They looked round to find Gary.**

**"Gary," said Ash angrily.**

**"As if you didn't have enough losers already," said Gary.**

**"Hey," said May, Max , Brock and Nathan.**

**"Hey Gary did you find out anything about this forest?" asked Brock.**

**"Nope," replied Gary. Munchlax look around and walked over to Nathan.**

**"Owww!" Nathan said.**

**"What's wrong with you?" asked Gary.**

**"Munchlax is biting my wrist," replied Nathan. "I think he's hungry," Munchlax Let go of his arm.**

**"Anyway would any of you have the time I need to get out of here quick," said Gary.**

**"Yeah I have," said Nathan looking at his wrist. "Munchlax spit it out," He put his hand next to Munchlax's mouth. Munchlax spat out Nathan's watch. "10 o' clock"**

**"I better rush," said Gary leaving.**

**"Munchlax have one of these poke'blocks" said Nathan opening his poke'block case and gave a poke'block to Munchlax. **

**"I think we should stay here tonight," said Brock.**

**"Good I don't know about you lot but I'm going to sleep my wrist is really sore," said Nathan. **

**To be contiued...**


	5. The sick Salamence

**The sick Salamence**

**The next day...**

**They all got up. Brock started a fire.**

**"...Hey does anyone know where Nathan and Anthony are?" asked Brock.**

**"Well Nathan said he was going for a walk," replied Ash.**

**"And Anthony said he was going to train his poke'mon," said May.**

**Meanwhile...**

**"Munchlax I wish you didn't eat all of our food now I got find somthing to eat before they find out," Nathan told Mucnchlax.**

**"Munch," said Munchlax.**

**"Hey Munchlax you can smell food from ages away maybe you could look for food," said Nathan.**

**"Munch Munch," said Munchlax. Munchlax started sniffing around then he started running, Nathan followed. They came to a bush.**

**"No Munchlax we can't eat this these are Tomato berries," said Nathan. Then Munchlax picked them all up and ate them. "Trust you to eat that much and still be standing," Nathan looked down " What's this a blue deep sea tooth," Nathan tried to pick it up. There was a weak roar. Nathan look round the bush.**

**"Munchlax," said Munchlax.**

**"A Salamence," said Nathan.**

**Meanwhile...**

**"I finshed training," said Anthony. "So what are you lot doing?"**

**"Waiting for Nathan to get back," replied May.**

**"Why?" asked Anthony.**

**"So we can kill him and his Munchlax," replied May.**

**"Guys," said a voice.**

**"Speaking of the twerp," said May.**

**"Guys you have to come...," Nathan was interrupted.**

**"Why just Munchlax can stay and eat all the rest of the food around this area," said May.**

**"No he already has, you have to come help take a sick Salamence to the Poke'mon center," said Nathan.**

**"Yeah and the Salanence is on the moon, right," said May sarcatiscly. "No chance you found a Salamence,"**

**"Probarly an illusion from the forest again Salamence don't come around this area," said Brock.**

**"Ok I'll take it myself," said Nathan. Nathan left.**

**"Now what are we gonna do now?" asked Anthony.**

**"We going to find food," replied Ash.**

**"Or we could go to the Poke'mon center it's not far from here," said Max.**

**"Ok," said Ash.**

**Later...**

**"I thought he would of been here by now," said Anthony. Nearby 2 trainers were talking.**

**"Did you hear about that kid in the forest try to get that sick Salamence here," said one of them.**

**"What in the rain?" asked the other trainer.**

**"yeah," said the first. Anothony got up.**

**"Where are you going?" asked May.**

**"To help that Salamence," said Anthony. then Ash, Brock and Max went with Anthony. Then May followed.**

**Meanwhile...**

**"Munchlax," Said Munchlax.**

**"What is it Munchlax?" asked Nathan.**

**"Pika,pika," said Pikachu.**

**"Oh so what are all you doing on the moon?" asked Nathan.**

**"Haha very funny, do you know what else is funny the size of you head," said May.**

**"You got a problem with me?" asked Nathan.**

**"Yeah," replied May.**

**"You two break it up," said Brock seperateing them.**

**"In case your not forgetting we got to get salamence to the poke'mon center," said Ash.**

**"Oh yeah," they both said.**

**Later...**

**Nathan was sat outside Salamence's operating room.**

**"He's been there ever since we got here," said Anthony.**

**"He must really care about it," said Brock. May walked over to him.**

**"Hey how is he?" asked May. Nathan didn't answer."Look I'm sorry about what I said about you," **

**"It's ok I can't blame for being mad at me and Munchlax mainly Munchlax because he ate the food," said Nathan. There was a growl.**

**"Speaking of food, I better have some," **

**Later...**

**"Your Salamence is better now," said Nurse joy walking out of the operating room with salamence.**

**"Thank you nurse joy," said Nathan. Nathan went over to Salamence. They then went outside.**

**"Salamence," called a voice. A trainer walked over to them.**

**"Is this your Salamence?" asked Ash.**

**" Yeah he's mine I abondoned him, he's mine," said the trainer.**

**"You Abondoned him that's cruel," said Ash.**

**"Pika, pika" said Pikachu. **

**"So what, he's weak, who'd want that Salamence?" he asked.**

**"I would," said Nathan.**

**"Why?" he asked.**

**"Because has becme my friend," said Nathan.**

**"Munch,Munchlax," said Munchlax.**

**"Mine and Munchlax's," said Nathan.**

**" What do you know? your just a twerp ," he laughed. Then Salamence used hyperbeam on the tranier and he flew of into the distance.**

**"Woah that Salamence is strong," said Max.**

**"So Salamence you can go free now," said Nathan. Salamence roared and rubbed it's head against Nathan. "Do you want to come with me traveling?" Salamence roared as to answer yes. Nathan threw a Poke'ball and caught Salamence. "Yeah I caught Salamence,"**

**" Well we better get going," said Brock. They left to contiue there jouney to May and Brocks frist contest of the Natoinal region.**

**To be continued... **


	6. The five way fight part 1

**The five way fight (Part one)**

**Nathan woke up. **

**"Munchlax did you eat all the food again?" asked Nathan. Munchlax noded "Oh I wondered why May has her hands around my neck.**

**"Your not the only one in trouble Nathan," said Ash. " May don't put your pda alam near me I woke up with a fight," Then all 6 of them broke out to an arguement.**

**"Excuse could we interrupt," said A voice. They all took their hands off each other's necks."We were wondering if five of you would battle 5 on 5?"**

**"Sure," said Ash, Brock and May.**

**"And you two?" asked the trainer.**

**"No," said Anthony and Nathan. Ash grabbed Anthony's arm and talked him into it. May thought for a second**

**"I know how to convince you," said May. She grabbed His arm and squeezed it.**

**"OW, that's the arm Munchlax bit," said Nathan.**

**" Are you going to battle?" asked May.**

**"Yes now get off my arm," replied Nathan. **

**"I knew that'd work," said May.**

**"Go Salamence," said Nathan.**

**"Go Jolteon," said Anthony.**

**"Go Mashstomp," said Brock.**

**"Go Pikachu," said Ash.**

**"Go Eevee," said May.**

**"Go poke' balls," a the tainers said. Then the was a Swellow, Grovyle, Spealo, Sandshrew and a Hariyama came out of their Poke'balls. **

**"Salamence use hyperbeam," said Nathan.**

**"Pikachu," said Ash.**

**"Jolteon," said .**

**"Thunder," they both said. They both used Thunder but the bolts got caught together and landed straight on Salamence. who's hyper beam hit Eevee and Marshstomp. They started to argue again.**

**"Oh, come on," said Max.**

**"Oh let's finish this," said one of the trainers.**

**"Swellow use areilace," said one of the trainers. Swellow used areilace through all all of them.**

**"Grovyle use use leafblade on Marshstomp," said another. Grovyle took down Marshstomp.**

**"Return," said Brock.**

**"Spealo use icebeam on Salamence," said another. Spealo took out Salamence.**

**"Return," said Nathan.**

**"Hariyama use armthrust on Eevee," said the 4th. Eevee taken out.**

**"Return," said May.**

**"Sandshrew finish it with earthquake," said the last. Jolteon and Pikachu taken out.**

**"Return," said Anthony.**

**"Well we'll be going losers," said one of the trainers as they left.**

**"Now that was all your fault Ash and Anthony," said May.**

**"My fault," they both said.**

**"Yeah," said May, Brock and Nathan.**

**"This could go on for a while," said Max to Munchlax and Pikachu.**

**"Pika,pi," said Pikachu.**

**"Munch,Munchlax," said Munchlax.**

**That night...**

**"Come on you've been doing it all day," said Max.**

**"Munch," said Munchlax.**

**"Pikachu," said Pikachu.**

**"Well maybe if some people didin't let their Munchlax free to eat all the food," said May.**

**"Listen to this coming from miss big head," said Nathan. **

**"What did you say?" asked May. "Better run," Nathan ran to the nearest tree and climbed it.**

**"Oh I'll get you when you come down," said May.**

**"What about you May?" asked Ash. They continued arguing.**

**"Shut up!" shouted Max. They all stopped. "Look, tonight I think you should all seperate. May over by that tree, Brock over by that one, Anthony that bush, Ash by that one and Nathan stay in that tree," **

**"Hey how come I closest to May?" asked Nathan.**

**"Becase I can get you when you come down," replied May.**

**Later that Night...**

**Nathan started climbing down tree. Before he reached the bottom he noticed he was stood on somthing he looked down to see he was on May's head and woke her up. He jumped of grabed his bag and Munchlax quick before May had a chance to stand up. He tried to run but, felt a pain in his bad arm. He looked back to see that May was holding onto his arm.**

**"Where do you think your going?" asked May.**

**"That's for me to know," replied Nathan.**

**"Your wrist is wet," said May letting go of his arm.**

**"That's blood," said Nathan as he started leaving. **

**Meanwhile...**

**"Any bright ideas on capturing Pikachu?" James asked Meowth.**

**"Not yet," said Mewoth.**

**"Hey look it's one of the twerps he looks mad," said Jessie.**

**"Hey if he's angry at the other twerps the he could help me form my plan," said Meowth.**

**Meanwhile...**

**"Munchlax they really get on my nerves especially that May," said Nathan.**

**"Munch," said Munchlax.**

**"I mean if my wrist didn't start bleeding I really thought she would bang me into that tree, now that I think about it your the reason it bled," said Nathan. Team Rocket jumped out at him.**

**"Team Rocket I not in the mood for a battle or your stupid motto," said Nathan.**

**"Hey kid where are the other twerps," asked Meowth.**

**"Who cares?" said Nathan.**

**"This gonna work like a charm," Meowth whispered to Jessie and James.**

**"How about teaching them a lesson?" asked Jessie. **

**To be contiued...**


	7. The five way fight part 2

**The five way fight(part 2)**

**That morning...**

**"Why can't we have breakfast yet?" asked Max.**

**"Because Nathan's Munchlax ate it all," replied May.**

**"Well you can't blame Munchlax it's in his nature to eat and sleep," said Brock.**

**"Who asked you?" asked May.**

**"Shut up," said Brock.**

**"No you shut up," said May.**

**"Both of you shut up," said Ash.**

**"All of you shut up," said Antony. They all started arguing.**

**"Well it's good that Nathan isn't here or it would be worse," said Max to Pikachu.**

**"Pika,pi," said Pikachu.**

**"Prepare for trouble,  
And Make it double!**

**Coming at you like a Snubble**

**To protect the world from devastaion,  
To unite all people within our nation,**

**To defend Poke'mon from contamination,**

**To denounce the evil of truth and love,  
To extend our reach to the stars of above, **

**To where stupid clothes and gloves,**

**Jessie,**  
**James,**

**Nathan,**

**Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!  
Surrender now or prepare to fight!  
get ready for a flight,**

**Munch,Munch**

**Mewoth that's right," said Team rocket, Nathan and Munchlax.**

**"What?" asked May.**

**"You joined Team Rocket?" asked Ash.**

**"Yeah to help them with this," replied Nathan. Nathan jumped grabbed Pikachu and put it in a shock proof cage. They all got into the balloon. Munchlax fell out as it took off.**

**"Munchlax," said Munchlax.**

**"Go Swellow," said Ash. "Go get Pikachu," Swellow flew over to the balloon.**

**"Go Salamence use hyper beam," said Nathan. Salamence stated flying and used hyperbeam and missed Swellow.**

**"Swellow use areilace," said Ash. Swellow hit Salamence.**

**"Use dargonrage Salamence," said Nathan. Salamence attacked Swellow and weakened it. Swellow was then took weak to fly**

**"Nice work kid you could be a full time Team Rocket member, " said Meowth. Nathan looked back to see Ash, May, Max, Brock, Munchlax and Anthony running to Swellow to see if it was ok. He noticed Ash was upset about Pikachu. He thought for a second. **

**"Salamence come here," said Nathan. Salamence flew over to the balloon. Nathan grabbed Pikachu's cage. Then he jumped on Salamence's back."See ya," He opened the cage "Pikachu use thunder shock," Pikachu used thudershock on the balloon it exploeded.**

**"We've been betrayed again," said Team Rocket. Salamence flew Nathan and Pikachu over to Ash, May, Max, Brock, Anthony and Munchlax.**

**"Here you go Ash here's Pikachu," said Nathan.**

**"Pika,pi," said Pikachu.**

**"Suppose you lot don't like me for joining Team Rocket," said Nathan.**

**"Well I thought of away to make us all even," said May. **

**"How?" asked Nathan.**

**"Like this," she said. STAMP!**

**"OW!" said Nathan."My foot,"**

**"Hey Nathan thanks for bringing back Pikachu even if you did take him in the frist place," said Ash.**

**"That's ok by the way goodnews when I was on Team Rocket Pikachu was't the only thing I stole, I also stole most of their food," said Nathan.**

**"Munchlax," said Munchlax.**

**"Munchlax you can have a poke'block," said Nathan. "Anyway I think I'll get changed out of this stupid uniform frist," **

**To be continued...**


	8. Team Rockets best plan

**Team Rocket's best plan yet (Part 1)**

**"Why do we even bother?" asked Jessie.**

**"Because the boss will fire us if we don't catch that Pikachu," replied James.**

**"We nearly had Pikachu until that twerp betrayed us," said Meowth. Suddenly a book came flying through the trees and hit Meowth in the head.**

**"Hey what's this?" asked Jessie she looked at the cover. "Pokemon and human magic,"**

**"This could be the plan we've been looking for," said Meowth.**

**Meanwhile...**

**Nathan woke up.**

**"Well thats good, Munchlax didn't eat all the food," said Nathan.**

**"Yeah you're lucky Nathan," said Anthony.**

**"Anyway does anyone know where Munchlax is?" asked Nathan.**

**"Up in that tree picking berries for himself," replied Ash.**

**"Oh," said Nathan.**

**"MMMUUUNNNCCCHHHLLLAAAXXX," said Munchlax as it fell of the tree. Nathan went over to him.**

**"Munchlax are you ok?" asked Nathan.**

**"Munch,Munchlax," said Munchlax. Suddenly Nathan felt a pain in the back of his head.**

**"Hey who pulled my Hair?" asked Nathan.**

**"Wasn't me," they all replied.**

**"Maybe it was my imagination," said Nathan. Then Anthony felt it.**

**"Now it's happening to me," he said.**

**"Now that's weird," said Brock.**

**In the bushes...**

**"That was easy now we got: 2 of the twerps hair and a Charizaid and a Munchlax's toe nail," said Jessie.**

**"Now we can test it out," said Meowth.**

**"Ok frist we need to make this potion," said James holding up the book.**

**"...Finished," said Jessie.**

**"And add the hair," said James. Jessie put Nathan's hair. The potion exploded there was alot of smoke and then Jessie looked and sounded like Nathan.**

**"How do I look?" asked Jessie.**

**"Just like that twerp, now it's my turn," said James starting to get on with it. Then James looked just like Anthony. Then they both looked through the bushes.**

**"We need to grab them when the other twerps aren't looking," said Jessie.**

**"And that would be... now!" said James. They both ran out and took Nathan and Anthony. They tied them up and starting making the last 2 potions.**

**"Hey what are you doing you look just like us," said Anthony.**

**"Prepare for trouble,  
And Make it double!  
To protect the world from devastaion,  
To unite all people within our nation,  
To denounce the evil of truth and love,  
To extend our reach to the stars of above,  
Jessie!  
James!  
Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!  
Surrender now or prepare to fight!  
Meowth, Thats Right," said Team Rocket. **

**"Wait if your Team Rocket and my clone said Jessie that means...yuck," said Nathan. **

**"Shut up," said Jessie. She held the potion in Nathan's face and put the Munchlax's toe nail in it. It then exploeded.**

**"Munchlax," said Nathan as the smoke disappeared. He had turned into a full Munchlax. Then James did the same to Anthony. Anthony roared , he had turned in to a Charzaid.**

**"Worked like a charm," said Meowth. Then Jessie and James went and joined the rest of them.**

**"Oh you 2 where did you go?" asked Max.**

**"Just for a walk," said Jessie.**

**"You 2 look different," said May. Team rocket flinched. "Did you 2 jump in a bush?" They gave a sigh of relief.**

**"Yeah," said James. "Looks like this is working out for once,"**

**"Now this time we'll get Pikachu for sure," replied Jessie.**

**To be continued...**

**Note: Sort but what do you expect for 3 continuous chapters! **


	9. Team Rockets plan part 2

**Team Rocket's best plan yet (Part 2)**

**"Munchlax , Munchlax, Munch" said Nathan.**

**"What am I gonna do now? hmm... let you go you can't do anything or I could scracth ya up a bit frist," said Meowth.**

**Meanwhile...**

**"Munchlax, Munch, Munch," growled Munchlax at Jessie.**

**"What's wrong with Munchlax?" asked Max.**

**"Maybe he's cranky," said Jessie.**

**"Munch," said Munchlax as he bit Jessie's wrist.**

**"Ow get off," said Jessie. Munchlax came of of her wrist. "Why you.."**

**"Jessie calm down it will all be worth it in the end," whispered James.**

**"Why don't you give him a Poke'block?" asked May.**

**"Well I can't," replied Jessie.**

**"Why not?" asked Ash.**

**"I lost the Poke'block case," replied Jessie.**

**"But, Nathan you only used it before you went," said Brock.**

**"Yeah but I had it when I left and tripped and I lost it," said Jessie. Then a scartched up Munchlax came out of the bushes.**

**"Munchlax," said Nathan. He looked over to his Munchlax who looked at him. They ran over to each other," Munch, lax, lax,"**

**"Munch, Munch," said Munchlax. Then Pikachu came over.**

**"Pika,pika," said Pikachu.**

**"Munch," said Nathan as he shook his head. "Munchlax,"**

**"I wonder if thoose two Munchlax's know each other," said Ash.**

**"I wonder what they are talking about," said May. Then a Charzaid came out of the bushes. He roared.**

**"Pikachu?" said Pikachu.**

**"Munch," Nathan said as he nodded again.**

**"Now I don't know what's going on at all," said Max. Pikachu ran over to Jessie and James.**

**"PIKACHU!" said Pikachu as he used Thunderbolt.**

**"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" they both screamed.**

**"Pikachu why did you do that to Nathan and Anthony?" asked Ash.**

**"Pika, pika, pika, pikachu, pika, pikachu," said Pikachu.**

**"What are you saying Pikachu?" asked Ash. Pikachu went over to Nathan and pulled his arm.**

**"MUNCHLAX!" said Nathan stuggling. Pikachu made Ash, May, Max and Brock look at Nathan's arm.**

**"Hey I reconise these cuts, they are from the time Nathan got bit by Munchlax in the Illusion forest," said May. She went over to Jessie and looked at her wrist she had only one set of teeth marks in her. "Wait this can't be the real Nathan the real one would have two marks now one from then and one from just a minuite a go,"**

**"So who is the fake?" asked Max.**

**"Prepare for trouble,  
And Make it double," said Jessie and James (Meowth came out of the bushes).**

**"Hey we did that in the last chapter," said Meowth. **

**"Team Rocket where did you put the real Nathan and Anthony?" asked Brock.**

**"Well one is in the twerps hands and the other is standing right next to you," said Jessie.**

**"So The Munchlax in my hands is Nathan or Anthony and the Charzaid is Nathan or Anthony," said May.**

**"The Munchlax is Nathan and the Charzaid is Anthony," said James. Then Nathan fell asleep.**

**"He's completely turned into a Munchlax," said May. **

**"Anyway now we shall take your Pikachu," said Meowth.**

**"Your not gonna take Pikachu," said Ash. Anthony roared and used a flamthower into the sky.**

**"Well he learnt how to use flamethower," said Max. **

**To be continued...**


	10. Team Rockets plan part 3

**Team Rocket's best plan yet (Part 3)**

**"Go Serviper," said Jessie.**

**"Go Cacnea," said James. Cacnea a turned an attacked James. "Ow get off me," **

**"Go Sceptile," said Ash.**

**"Max hold Nathan, go Eevee," said May.**

**"Serviper use Poisonsting," said Jessie. Serviper's poisonsting hit Secptile and badly damaged him.**

**"Cacnea Pinmissle," said James. Cacnea hit Eevee, Eevee flinched.**

**"Eevee use tackle," said May.**

**"Secptile use Bulletseed," said Ash.**

**"Serviper dodge and use wrap on that Pikachu then bring it here," said Jessie.**

**"Cacena use Pinmissle again," said James. Serviper dodged Eevee's tackle and then went to grab Pikachu. Cacnea blocked Secptile's Bulletseed and then Serviper used Haze.**

**"Bye twerps," said Team Rocket as they left in their balloon.**

**"Their getting away," said Ash. "Retrun Sceptile, go Swellow,"**

**"Swell," said Swellow as it came out.**

**"Go chase Team Rocket," said Ash. Then Anthony started flapping his wings and he soon flew in the air.**

**"Now he's learnt how to fly," said Max. **

**"Munch," said Nathan.**

**"Nathan will you wake up and get Salamence to help," said Max. Nathan woke up, jumped out of Max's hands and went to his bag got out Salamence's Poke'ball and let him out.**

**"Munch, munch, muchlax, munchlax, lax, lax," said Nathan to Salamence. Nathan got on Salamence's back and they flew off to catch up with Anthony and Swellow. They were heading for the balloon.**

**"Cacnea Sandstorm," said James. Cacnea used Sandstorm to slow them down. Swellow and Anothony just miised but Salamence got caught in it.**

**"MMMMMMMUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNCCCCCHHHHH," shouted Nathan.**

**"Haha 1 down 2 to go," said Jessie. Then swellow and Anthony contiued to chase the balloon.**

**"1 more go cacnea," said James. Cacnea used Sandstorm again and trapped swellow.**

**"SSSWWEEELLLLOOOWW," said Swellow.**

**"2 down," said Meowth. Then Anthony flew right up to the ballon he then used flamethower and set fire to the balloon.**

**The balloon went out of control, Anthony went and got Pikachu and used slash on the balloon.**

**"We're blasting off again," they said as they went flying away. Anthony went back followed by Salamence and Swellow.**

**"Thanks for getting Pikachu back," said Ash as Anthony gave Pikachu to him. Anthony roared in reply.**

**"So are they stuck like that?" asked May.**

**"No it will wear off like when Ash was turned into a Pikachu," said Brock.**

**"Oh yeah," said Ash. Then Nathan came off of Salamence he span around fell on the ground and fell asleep. They all laughed. Munchlax went over and joined him for asleep.**

**"Hey I think we're nearly to Shoreway city," said Max checking the navi.**

**"Yeah we're nearly there," said May.**

**To be continued...**


End file.
